


Verburyc: One-shots and blurbs

by calamityqueen



Series: The Kings and Their Queen [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Cheating, Children of the Watch, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gar Saxon deserves love yeah I said it, Gar Saxon is in love, Gar Saxon makes me feel things, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Mentions of Darth Maul/Reader/Savage Opress, Mentions of cheating/affair, Multi, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Display of Affection, Reader isnt a Mandalorian but they take her in and make her one of their own, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shadow Collective Mandos are surprisingly nice, Smut, The Kings and Their Queen Alternate Universe, bc i mean technically thats whats going on, my original characters - Freeform, other people's original characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityqueen/pseuds/calamityqueen
Summary: A Collection of one-shots and blurbs that take place in the universe of "Verburyc," an Alternate Universe to my "The Kings and Their Queen" story.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Original Character(s), Gar Saxon & Original Character(s), Gar Saxon & Original Female Character(s), Gar Saxon/Original Female Character(s), Gar Saxon/Reader, Paz Vizsla & Original Character(s), Reader & Original Character(s), Rook Kast & Gar Saxon, Rook Kast & Reader
Series: The Kings and Their Queen [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050284
Kudos: 4





	Verburyc: One-shots and blurbs

You wanted to surprise him, you had told Mish'a that much. You and the Mandalorian Lieutenant have grown close since the days that she helped you come down from your panic, and she was the closest friend you ever had in your life. She was ecstatic when you and Gar admitted your relationship semi-publicly, and she listened intently to every drip of relationship news you gave her. Gar had been busy the past few days, a combination of training the new commandos and attempting to find where Maul had been taken to. You wanted to give him a treat, a reward, for being so good to you and working so hard. Mish'a immediately suggested dressing up for him in some lingerie. 

"I don't know," you sighed, "All the lingerie I have, I've worn for them." You frown, thinking of the Sith Lords for the briefest of moments, "I'd feel guilty wearing what they bought me for another man."

Mish'a frowned, her brow furrowing in thought for a moment before her face lit up, "Let's go shopping."

"Now?" you laugh, "Don't you have drills in an hour?"

"Eh, I'll just tell Gar I lost track of time." She waves her hand dismissively, "he might threaten demotion, but he'd never follow through with those threats," she winked, "c'mon, let's get you something new for your loverboy."

Now, you stood before the mirror in a new set that immediately caught your eye. Black lace with a mesh floral print, and a matching set of stockings, you felt stunning. Sliding on the Kashyyk-imported silk robe, you smiled to yourself. Besides surprising your lover, you wanted to give permission to let go.

Gar was so soft and loving with you, imbuing purpose into each movement, putting your pleasure before his own, and making his love for you known in each gentle caress. You adored how the Mandalorian Supercomando worshiped you, but you can feel the underlying heat in his gaze. You felt how he restrained himself, and you know he dreams of more, (you don't know if you'll ever tell him he talks in his sleep sometimes.) Tonight, you want him to let go. To take you and make you his just how he dreams of doing. You love gentle, reverent Gar Saxon, but tonight you want to meet ardent, dominating Gar Saxon.

You had just finished cooking dinner when Gar returned to your rooms. He grunted, setting down his helmet on the caf table in the living room. He still had yet to see you, and you grew more excited as you heard his footsteps grow closer.

“Mmm cyar’ika, that smells delicious...” his words trailed off. You turned to look at him, smiling as you put the plates filled with meat at the table.

“Welcome home, my love,” you smile, walking up to him to wrap your arms around his neck and pull him in for a brief kiss. Gar’s hands instantly fell to your waist, pulling you tight to his chest, and you gasped as the cold from his beskar seeped through your silk robe.

“What have I done to be blessed by this sight, mesh’la?” he asked when he pressed his forehead to yours, his voice deepened.

“You’ve been working so hard recently, darling,” you briefly kiss his lips again, “I want to show you how much I appreciate you.”

Gar groaned, kissing your lips again before pulling away to kiss your forehead, "I love you, Y/n."

You giggled, smiling, "I love you too, Gar," you stepped out of his embrace, taking his hands and pulling him to the table, "Now come on, I worked hard on dinner, lets not wait for it to get cold!"

Dinner was a standard affair, Gar praising you endlessly for such an amazing meal, (you learned some Mandalorian cooking tips from Mish’a and Freyath, and boy are they useful,) and talking about how your days went. Once it reached its conclusion, the energy in the room shifted immensely. You could feel the heat of Gar’s stare as you rose up from your seat and sauntered the short distance over to his, climbing in his lap. You could already feel him starting to harden under you.

“So...” he raised his brows, large hands coming to fiddle with the hem of your robe, “Does this mean I get to unwrap my prize now?” 

“Soon, darling,” you hummed, your voice turning to a whisper, “I want you to do something for me, Gar.”

“Anything, My Queen,” he replied, hands moving to cup your waist, “You know I would do anything for you.”

You cupped his face in your hands, “I want you to let go for me tonight,” his breath audibly hitched, his hands twitching on your waist as you continued. “You know I adore when you make love to me, I treasure every moment. But I know you want more. I want you to be rough with me tonight, Gar. Brand me as yours, my love.” 

Gar groaned, pulling you into a kiss that stole your breath and overwhelmed your senses, his tongue diving into your mouth and claiming you. When breathing was starting to become a requirement, he pulled away, eyes lust-blown as he panted. 

“Cyare, are you sure you would want that? I wouldn’t be gentle--” you pressed a brief kiss to his lips, interrupting him, “You won’t break me, Gar, I promise.” Your reply was as breathy as his, and he grinned, pressing his forehead to yours. “Safeword?” he questioned, and you smirked, “Lightsaber.” 

He nodded before molding his lips to yours once again. You moaned into the kiss as he stood up, your legs locking around his waist as he carried you into the bedroom. The kiss was hot and fevered, and you loved it. But you loved it more when he started kissing down your jaw, nipping at the skin there. When he got to your neck, he growled before attaching his mouth to your skin, biting and sucking hard enough to leave a mark behind. You mewled as his grip on you grew more primal, more possessive. Dark purple marks bloomed down your neck to your clavicle. Pulling away your robe, Gar let out a surprised groan at the sight of the sheer fabric previously hidden by the silk. 

“I bought this today.... For you...” you admited quietly, and his eyes darkened significantly. 

“Fuck,” Gar panted, giving your lips a bruising kiss before pulling away, “So fucking beautiful. A fucking goddess. My goddess.” He harshly pulled down your underwear before flipping you on your front. 

“Gar!” You gasped in surprise when he slapped your right cheek, not expecting the action. He repeated it twice more on the same cheek before moving to the other. 

“Such a beautiful good girl for me Y/n,” he murmured, slapping your ass again, “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I want you to be mine, mine forever.” 

He slapped your ass again and you moaned. “Yours, I’m yours Gar,” you whined, gripping the sheets below you. 

You squealed when a harsh blow landed directly on your pussy, and you arched back into him. “Fuck yes you are, you’re mine cyar’ika.” He slapped your pussy twice more, making you whimper at the harsh action before he unexpectedly slammed into you. 

“Ner,” Gar growled as you cried out, moaning and screaming unabashedly as he took what he wanted from you. You would let him take everything from you and build you back up, everything felt so good. 

“My good girl, my cyare, my queen,” he grunted, occasionally slapping your ass to make you whine, “mine, mine, mine.”

You sounded like a loth cat in heat, taking everything he had to give. Gar was lost in himself, lost in the desires that those intense dreams gave him. Of marking you, claiming you, breeding you. 

Fuck, the thought made Gar speed up. Images flashed in his mind of your swollen belly, swollen with his child. Branding you as his forever. Oh, how Gar wanted that future with you. If only he wasn’t in the way. 

He needed to assure himself. To calm his racing thoughts that your words were true; that you were his. That you would talk to Maul and leave him behind and be Gar’s alone. 

He pulls you up by your neck, pressing your back to his chest as he rails you into the mattress. “Tell me who you belong to,” Gar grunts, “Tell me who brings you pleasure. Tell me who will marry you and fill you with children.” He grunts, “Tell me you’re mine.”

“Yes!” You scream, loud enough for neighboring rooms and anyone in the hall to hear, “I’m yours! Only yours Gar! I belong to you! Fuck! I’m yours!” 

Gar’s breath catches as you clench tight around him, releasing and drenching him and the sheets below. He groans, ramping up his pace as his own release draws closer. 

“That’s right cyar’ika, you’re mine,” Gar growls, “No one’s ever gonna keep you from me, My Queen. No one. Not even---fuck,” he cursed, “oh my love,” he moans, biting into your neck and releasing himself in you. 

He held you tight to him as you came down from your peaks. You turn in his arms, taking his face in your hands and kissing him softly. He reciprocates, the kiss a stark contrast to how he acted just moments before. 

“I didn’t go too far, did I?” Gar asks the moment he pulls away, worriedly looking at the hickies on your neck and softly rubbing your red ass. 

“No, you didn’t,” you smiled, “I asked you to let go, and you did.” You kissed his cheeks before looking him directly in the eyes, smiling softly at him.

“I know right now... it isn’t ideal. If-- when-- we find Maul, we’ll figure this out,” you whisper, and Gar’s grip on you tightened at the mention of Maul. 

“I love you Gar,” you press a soft kiss to his lips, “I am yours. No one can replace you in my heart now. We’ll get everything sorted out with him and I will only be yours, I promise, my Commander.” 

He smiled at that, pressing his forehead to yours, “I love you so much, My Queen,” he murmured, giving your lips a chaste kiss as his hands softly unclips your bra. “May I love you, Y/n?” Gar asks as he presses you down to the bed once again, gently kissing the places he had marked before.

You sigh, running your fingers through his hair as his lips create a path down your body. “Please Gar,” you whisper. 

Looking up at you from where he positioned himself at your entrance, Gar kisses your thigh before cleaning you of your releases. 

Gar loved getting rough with you, but he loved worshiping you softly even more.


End file.
